Flowerblossom
Flowerblossom 'is a yellow-and-white tabby she-cat. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'WindClan Age '''Age: approx. 48 moons (4 years) Names Kit: Flowerkit Apprentice: 'Flowerpaw '''Warrior: '''Flowerblossom '''Queen: '''Flowerblossom Family '''Mother: 'Furzepelt 'Father: 'Hootwhisker 'Brothers: 'Tigerstripe , Ashpelt, Brownleaf, Thistlefur '''Sister:Roseheart Mate: Oatclaw Sons: 'Molepaw, Cloudpaw '''Daughters: 'Ravenpaw, Mothpaw Education 'Mentor: 'Sedgewhisker Book Appearances '''Living: ''Into the Forest , Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :She is announced, along with her siblings, Tigerpaw and Ashpaw, to be new WindClan apprentices by Onestar at a Gathering. Forbidden Love It is revealed that her mentor is Sedgewhisker. The Suspected Warrior : Onestar announces her and her siblings warrior names at a Gathering: Flowerblossom, Tigerstripe, and Ashpelt. Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows :While on patrol, Flowerblossom spots Furrypelt and Gingerheart within WindClan territory. Ashpelt confronts them, but Blossomfall points out they are on neutral ground. Crouchfoot backs her up, telling Ashpelt to listen to her sister. Ashpelt is openly rude to the ThunderClan cats and Furrypelt whispers to Gingerheart she prefers Flowerblossom, who agrees. Mudpaw acts very excited to chase away the cats, and Flowerblossom points out to Crouchfoot that it's normal for apprentices to want to chase out intruders. Crouchfoot asks what she knows, since she's a new warrior. Gingerheart speaks up, saying she knows a lot and is just as good as Gorsetail. Furrypelt agrees that Flowerblossom will make a great mentor one day, and Gingerheart adds a mother too. Flowerblossom smiles and thanks them both. Ashpelt is still hostile towards the she-cats, and Gingerheart points out they are going to see Coriander's kits. Flowerblossom tells her brother that aren't doing harm and urges to go back to hunting. In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Flowerblossom is now a queen and is nursing Oatclaw's kits: Molekit, Cloudkit, Ravenkit and Mothkit. It's noted that Flowerblossom has new siblings since her parents had a new litter of kits. Gingerheart remembers how she once thought that Flowerblossom would be a good mother and she is now nursing kits. The Hidden Enemy : Snowfall and Kestrelflight mention how her kits escaped camp. Kestrelflight also mentions that Flowerblossom wasn't very pleased with them. The Dark Secret'' :It's noted that Ravenpaw is Flowerblossom's daughter. :During a Gathering, Gingerheart finds herself standing next to Flowerblossom and says hello to her. Flowerblossom seems upbeat, greeting her back and asking what is up. Gingerheart replies not much except the birth of Rockfall's kits. Flowerblossom says that is good for him and asks to confirm if Leafbreeze is his mate. Gingerheart says she is and Flowerblossom asks if it was an easy kitting. She remembers her own kitting, and that Kestrelflight told her that it went smoothly. However, it didn't really feel like it. Gingerheart explains she isn't sure since she wasn't really there. Flowerblossom thinks about it before asking if they are okay now. Gingerheart reassures they are perfectly fine. One of the kits have already opened their eyes. She then asks if there's anything new in WindClan. Flowerblossom replies there isn't, although some of the young warriors are appearing to be looking for love interests. Gingerheart comments better do it soon, since newleaf is the best time for kits. Flowerblossom agrees but explains she heard murmurs of if it's really worth it. Some of her Clanmates are saying they need to have kits right away before the rogues take over, while other are saying it is not worth it as the kits would grow up only knowing fear, if they survive. Flowerblossom's words half paralyzes Gingerheart, and she thinks that she is right. Trivia Interesting Facts *The author did not decide her eye color until she found a picture of a cat with his decided fur color on Google.Revealed by the author *Though she was introduced in book one, his fur color was not decided until the author was writing the allegiances to book four. *The author was debating between her warrior name being Flowerpetal or Flowerblossom; ultimately it was the author's mother who made the decision. *She has RiverClan blood because her great-grandfather, Beechfur, is a RiverClan cat.Revealed on Kate's blog Gallery Flowerblossom.kit.png|Kit version Flowerblossom.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Flowerblossom.warrior.png|Warrior version Flowerblossom.queen.png|Queen version Kin Members '''Mate: :Oatclaw: Daughters: ' :Ravenpaw: :Mothpaw: '''Sons: ' :Molepaw: :Cloudpaw: '''Mother: :Furzepelt: Father: :Hootwhisker: Brothers: :Tigerstripe: :Brownleaf: :Thistlefur: Sisters: :Flowerblossom: :Roseheart: Grandmother: :Swallowtail: Grandfather: :Leaftail: Great-Grandmother: :Gorsetail: Great-Grandfather: :Beechfur:Revealed on Kate's blog Aunt: :Daisyheart: Great-Aunts: :Sedgewhisker: :Thistleheart: Nieces: :Hawkfur: :Mousekit: Nephews: :Ryefeather: :Graykit: :Beetlekit: Cousins: ' :Featherstar: :Oatclaw: :Larkwing:Revealed on Kate's blog :Ferntail:Revealed on Kate'sBlog :Snowfall: :Mudpelt: :Ruststripe: :Swiftfoot: :Ravenpaw: :Mothpaw: :Molepaw: :Cloudpaw: Tree Quotes "''We have three new apprentices, Ashpaw, Tigerpaw, and Flowerpaw." --Onestar announcing at a Gathering (Into the Forest, chapter 7) 'Onestar: '"Anyway, we also have three new warriors, Tigerstripe, Ashpelt, and Flowerblossom." 'WindClan: '"Tigerstripe! Ashpelt! Flowerblossom!" --Onestar announcing Ashpelt's warrior name at a Gathering (The Suspected Warrior, ''chapter 5) '''Ashpelt: '"What are you doing on our territory?" 'Flowerblossom: '"Ashpelt, they’re on neutral ground." --Ashpelt and Flowerblossom about Furrypelt and Gingerheart (Rise of the Shadows, ''chapter 7) '''Flowerblossom: '"It’s normal for apprentices to want to fight or chase out intruders." 'Crouchfoot: '"You’re just a new warrior! What do you know?" 'Gingerheart: '"Actually, she knows a lot. She’s about as good as Gorsetail, if you ask me." 'Furrypelt: '"Yeah, it comes with being female. Flowerblossom, you’d make a great mentor one day." 'Gingerheart: '"And a good mother!" 'Flowerblossom: '"Thank you!" --Flowerblossom, Crouchfoot, Gingerheart and Furrypelt (Rise of the Shadows, ''chapter 7) '''Gingerheart: '"Hey." '''Flowerblossom: ''"Oh, hey Gingerheart! What’s up?"'' 'Gingerheart: '"Nothing much, but Rockfall’s kits came the other day." 'Flowerblossom: '"Oh, good for him! Leafbreeze is his mate, right?" 'Gingerheart: '"Yep." 'Flowerblossom: '"Was it an easy kitting? I remember mine; Kestrelflight said it went smoothly but it did not feel like it." 'Gingerheart: '"Not entirely sure—I wasn’t exactly there; only medicine cats, queens, and Rockfall seemed allowed in—but it certainly went on a while, and she couldn’t name her kits right after the birth." 'Flowerblossom: '"Hmm. Are they okay now?" 'Gingerheart: '"Yeah, perfectly okay. One opened her eyes already. ... Anything in WindClan?" 'Flowerblossom: '"Not really. Though some of the newer warriors look like they’re starting to find love interests." 'Gingerheart: '"Better do it soon. If there’s ever a time to have kits it’s newleaf, right?" 'Flowerblossom: '"Yeah, but I’ve heard murmurings if it’s worth it. Some cats are saying they need to have kits now, before the rogues take over the Clans, while some are saying it’s simply not worth it; the kits would grow up knowing nothing but fear, you know? And they might not even survive." –Flowerblossom and Gingerheart about kits (''The Dark Secret, ''chapter 6) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Warriors Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Queen Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters